


Of Trust and Betrayal

by what_the_buck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Actors, Blood, Comic Con, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Pain, Stabbing, Whump, Whumptober, platonic, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_the_buck/pseuds/what_the_buck
Summary: Sebastian gets stabbed by a "fan".





	Of Trust and Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Previously titled 'Of Trust and Stab Wounds' but I have now realised that's a really dumb name. It's still a dumb name but a lil better. Also I kinda want to write a second part to this but only if anybody wants it.

Sebastian rubbed his eyes tiredly, relieved to see that there was only one person left in the line. He invited them in. The young woman smiled at him, coming to stand next to him for the photograph.

“Hi! How are you?” He asked her politely. “What’s your name?”

“Casey. I’m good. How are you?” The woman replied simply. She still had the smile on her face, and Sebastian was just glad he could make someone’s day like that.

“I’m good. Any poses you’d like to do?” Sebastian asked her. She nodded.

“I know it’s basic, but I’d be fine with just a hug, or something like that,” Casey told her. Sebastian nodded.

“That’s alright. Doesn’t matter if it’s basic. You want to do it so we’ll do it,” Sebastian reassured. Her smile broadened slightly, as if he had lifted a small weight off of her shoulders.

He nodded at the photographer and moved closer to Casey. Sebastian wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. He felt something cold against his back, but he ignored it. Casey might just have a cold arm. However, Sebastian realised all too quickly that he shouldn’t have ignored it.

Something pierced his back, just behind his chest. The camera flashed, just as realisation hit Sebastian. The cold presence in his back disappeared, and reappeared somewhere in his side. The presence disappeared once more, along with Casey. He stood there in shock for a second, before dropping to his knees. His hands grabbed at his side. They came back wet, slick with blood.

“Shit,” he cursed softly. The photographer turned at the sound of his voice, quickly putting down the camera when he saw Sebastian on the ground.

“Mr. Stan? Are you alright?” The photographer asked. Sebastian looked up at him, wishing he could remember the man’s name. He blinked. “Mr. Stan?”

George.

That was his name.

“Mr. Stan? Can you hear me?” George asked.

“I…..” Sebastian trailed off slightly. “George, I think I’ve been stabbed,” Sebastian told him. George’s eyes widened.

“You’ve been….stabbed?”

“Yes. Twice, I think. I suggest you call an ambulance,” Sebastian reminded, collapsing fully to the ground. George nodded frantically. He grabbed his phone and made the call. Sebastian started curling in on himself. The adrenaline was wearing off and the pain was really kicking in at this point, as was the realisation that a fan had just stabbed him. Pain fogged his thoughts as Sebastian tried to remember how to breathe. A tear tracked down his cheek.

“What the fuck?” A voice came through the fog in Sebastian’s head. Seb looked up, his eyes meeting familiar ones.

Chris

“Chris,” Sebastian whimpered. Chris rushed over, falling to his knees where Sebastian was shivering in pain on the floor. “Chris,” Sebastian repeated the only word he could think of.

“I’ve called the ambulance, Mr. Stan,” George said.

“What? Ambulance?” Chris asked frantically.

“He’s been stabbed, Mr. Evans,” George said nervously. Sebastian whimpered again.

“What?” Chris hissed. “Stabbed? Why is everyone so calm?!”

“Shock,” Sebastian grunted, gritting his teeth at the effort. Chris’ head snapped back to Sebastian. His eyes dropped to the pool of blood forming beneath Sebastian, soaking the shirt. Chris hurriedly pushed his hand onto Sebastian. Seb cried out in pain, arching his back.

“Fuck, Chris! Warn me before you do that!” Sebastian practically sobbed.

“I’m sorry!” Chris exclaimed. He noticed the wound on his back. “I’m about to do it again.” Seb’s eyes widened. Chris placed his hand on Seb’s back. Sebastian yelped. The tears were falling freely at this point. Sebastian could feel himself slipping, black tainting the edges of his vision.

“Hey! No, Seb, stay awake buddy,” Chris urged. Seb mumbled something incoherent.

“Hey, Chris, man. I’m hungry. Can we-” Mackie’s voice went as suddenly as it had come. “Seabass? You alright there?”

“Mackie, get over here. Help me put pressure on his back,” Chris pushed the words out. Mackie strode over and dropped down next to Chris. “Hey, Seb? I’m just gonna switch with Mackie, alright?” Sebastian groaned in pain.

“Chris,” was all he managed to say. Chris removed his hand from Sebastian’s back, making room for Mackie to put pressure on the wound. Sebastian released an almost animalistic scream as Mackie pushed onto his wound. His chest felt tight, and the black was starting to take over more and more of his vision.

“Hey! Come on, open up your eyes,” Chris urged. Sebastian struggled slightly but fought against closing his lids. “That’s it, buddy. You’re doing really good, Seb.”

“Chris.” Seb didn’t know how tell Chris that it was getting hard to breathe.

“Chris, what the fuck even happened?” Anthony demanded.

“I don’t know. I wasn’t there. The photographer says he was stabbed.”

“Stabbed?” Mackie asked. “Who the fuck stabbed him?”

“A fan,” George said quietly. “Some lady asked to hug him and stabbed him, I guess.”

“Did you take the picture?” Mackie asked George. Seb whined, trying to let them know that his chest felt like it was caving in on him. He was cold too, he realised. Chris continued to whisper sweet nothings in his ear, telling him it was gonna be okay and trying to comfort him. Anthony was talking to George, asking him if he still had the picture of the fan.

“‘m cold,” Seb forced the words out. He was gasping slightly now.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Chris pushed some hair off Seb’s sweat-slicked forehead. Seb coughed, curling in on himself from the pain.

“Chris!” Seb continued to try and tell Chris he couldn’t breathe.

“You’re okay.” No he wasn’t.

“Mackie,” Seb switched strategies. Chris didn’t understand.

“Hey there, Seabass. I’m here. Don’t worry about that,” Anthony tried to comfort.

“Mackie,” Seb felt himself crying. He wasn’t sure if it was frustration or pain.

“You’re gonna be okay,” Chris said, repeating his previous statements.

“No!” Seb gasped.

“Seb, what’s wrong? Apart from the stab wounds, obviously,” Mackie asked him. Seb felt a small amount of relief wash over him. Mackie understood. Seb struggled to take in the air he needed. He couldn’t even get the word out. “Is it your breathing?” Mackie asked him. Seb tried to nod. He coughed again, blood coming up with it.

“Move!” Relief rushed over all of them as the paramedics rushed in. They placed a board on the ground and carefully lifted him onto it. The medics placed him on a stretcher and rushed him through the convention hall. Chris and Mackie sprinted after him.

“Chris,” Seb mewled. The black had almost taken over and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold on to consciousness. The struggle to breathe didn’t help.

He tasted copper on his tongue.

His vision went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda want to write a second part to this but only if anybody wants it.


End file.
